With the recent explosion in the number of computer networks, cable television networks, the internet, and other digital networks, the need for interconnection units has grown similarly. A common unit in use is a jack panel that is part of manual digital cross-connect (DSX) frame systems used for cross-connection, temporary patching, and monitoring of digital circuits conforming to the DS-1 or DS-1C transmission standards. An example of such a jack panel is the BANTAM DSX-1/1C Jack Panel. A standard panel contains 168 jacks, which can be interconnected in literally thousands of combinations.
The current jacks used in the panels have anywhere from 17 to 21 parts per jack that are held together with machine screws and nuts. These jacks require significant hand assembly. Both of these features make the current jacks costly and inefficient to manufacture.
Manufacture of jacks of past and current designs would be difficult to automate as they involve the assembly of posts, screws and nuts to secure stacks of springs and spacers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,281 to Warner discloses a jack in which the posts, springs, spacers and nuts must be hand assembled. With reference generally to FIG. 5 of the '281 patent, the prior art shows a jack unit having a case frame structure 42 including support beams 60 and 64. The support beams have holes 62 and 66 through which bolts 80 are inserted and extend for securing the spacers and springs. As seen in FIG. 2 of the '281 patent, the various springs (e.g., 72, 76) and spacers 78 are mounted on the bolts in order, and then they are secured in place by nuts placed on the ends of the bolts.
Before the nuts are tightened on the bolts in the '281 patent, the various springs and spacers are not secured to the bolts, nor are the bolts secured to the support beams. This makes assembly difficult. The '281 patent disclosure relies on the multiple support beams to avoid any twisting or loosening of the various components during use. However, the rigidity and integrity of the overall unit is solely dependent on the nuts and bolts being tightly secured and having a tight clearance with the holes in the support beams.